


Right at the beginning

by TheBeastIsBack



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastIsBack/pseuds/TheBeastIsBack
Summary: Laura and Danny just came from an important get together with Danny’s family, when Danny started telling false information about Laura and she gets pissed, they argue when they get home when Danny say something very hurtful Laura leaves the house crying doesn’t know what to do and just walks away crying until she stops and cry until a familiar face has shown up.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Kudos: 11





	Right at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My sister- Do something angsty!
> 
> Thebeastisback- dude I’m busy with everything I can’t right now. And you know that.
> 
> My sister- I don’t care. Do a couple that broke up, or like a marriage that doesn’t fit right. Person A and B went back home after an important day with person B parents and person B said something hurtful and person A left, A was upset and crying not even realizing she was walking towards person C’s, something like that. Person A and C become closer. NO SEX.
> 
> Thebeastisback- I have to get back to ya…...Alright I’ll do it. But not now I'm a busy kid. 
> 
> My sister- we’re twins, you’re the same age as me.
> 
> Thebeastisback- W.e
> 
> Hello I’m back. Being busy for the past few weeks had to do school work on everyday and Thanksgiving. It was a lot. In this story Person A will be Laura Hollis, Person B is Danny Lawrence, and Person C will be Carmilla Karnstein.

“I can’t believe you Danny! How dare you tell your mother that?!” Laura said, throwing her purse and jacket on the couch and going straight to the kitchen. Danny came in slamming the door, throwing her jacket also on the couch and kicking her shoes off, sighing as she did it.

“Laura, it’s isn’t a big deal!”

“Not” she walked towards Danny where she stands in the middle of the living room.

“A” 

“BIG!”

“FUCKING”

“DEAL!” She is standing in front of Danny now.

“You told your parents that I cheated on you! That I had to beg for you to forgive me! WE BEEN TOGETHER EVER SINCE THE END OF FUCKING COLLEGE! AND I CHEATED ON YOU!?!” 

“You did! With fucking Carmilla!” Danny screamed right back going around Laura to go in the kitchen grabbing a bear out the refrigerator popping it open and drinking it.

“Carmilla? You think I fucked Carmilla?! Are you fucking nuts?!? I don’t like Carmilla, I never knew Carmilla back then! And plus she was going out with Betty.” Laura said, turning around to face Danny. 

“Right.” She said, taking another sip.

“Are you such an idiot? Or do you show off when someone is around!?!”

“Are you such a slut for your so-called ‘friend’?'' 

“What did you just say?” Laura said stopping right in her tracks right by the kitchen counter. Danny put the bear bottle down hard, almost breaking it, turning around to face Laura. 

“You heard what I said! You are always going to Carmilla house! Are you fucking her behind my back! Are you being a slut?! Opening your damn legs for Carmilla? Hmmm?!?!” 

Laura didn’t say anything. Everything that was coming from her wife's mouth was too much for her to understand. She just looked at Danny. Laura never, didn’t do anything with Carmilla, just caught up with her, Laura would never cheat on Danny. She loves Danny way too much to do that, but what the ginger head girl is saying is…..unbelievable.

“I’m not fucking Carmilla.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that!?! Ugh I don’t even know why we are married.”.

“DANNY!” 

“Don’t ‘Danny’ me. You heard what I said.”

Laura was beyond shocked. This…..this isn’t the Danny she had married, loved, cared for. This was crazy, unbelievable. She had tears forming but she didn’t want to let it out. She took a deep breath and just went straight to the couch to get her coat. Before she could open the door Danny called for her.

“And where do you think you're going? We are not done with this!” Danny said from the kitchen. Laura looked down at her left hand where her ring was resting, a tear rolling down from her eyes. She took the ring off and placed it on the nightstand. Taken another deep breath to steady herself. Danny watched her as she took off the ring, walking right behind Laura.

“Laura what the fuck!?!?!” 

She didn’t say anything but left the house, slamming the door behind her and walking away, tears rolling fast from her face as she sobs and walked faster from her home. Doesn’t even know what to do now. Her wife, her lover, her soulmate, doesn’t love her.

//////

Carmilla was just coming out of the market, getting more blood since she ran out. Walking back to her home she heard a little sob coming from behind her. It’s way too late to be out since it’s like around midnight. She stopped and turned but nobody was there. She trained on the sound to see if there is another, she knows she isn’t being delusional. She heard it again, she turned to her right and there….someone crouched down with her covering their face while they cry softly. Carmilla was thinking about just walking away, really don’t want to help people, isn’t what she does, talk to people. until she heard; what did I do wrong? 

That voice. She recognized that voice from anywhere, will never forget about it, it haunts her in her dreams. She walked over slowly crouching down.

“Laura?” She said softly. She looked up and Carmilla saw her eyes puffy and red from all the crying she was doing.

“Imma kill her.” Carmilla growled knowing exactly who did this.

“It’s okay Carm….I just….can I stay with you for a couple of days?” Laura asked, reaching for Carmilla’s hand, which Carmilla grabbed.

“Of course, come on cupcake. Tell me what happened?” She said lifting up Laura. 

“Thanks.”

/////////////////

“That bitch!!” Carmilla said for like the fifth time. 

They both are sitting on carmilla’s black leather that has a curve at every end, covers laying across from each other, Carmilla simping some of her blood she got from earlier and Laura some white wine, she would usually ask for her grape soda but right now she needs something stronger.

“You keep saying that.” Laura giggling simping some more of her wine.

“Tell me your gonna at least do some damage to her, she should've died years ago.”

“Carm, you can’t just go out and murdering someone!”

“That where you are mistaken, buttercup. It isn’t “Someone” it’s Danny. And technically I can because I know how to hide every evidence.” She said with a smirk.

“You're unbelievable.”

“I know.” 

They laugh together and took a sip of their drinks. It got silent unil Carmilla broke it.

“Laura? How….how are YOU actually doing? How is the relationship, and don’t lie to me, I will know when you lie to me.”

Laura sighs and looks up into Carmilla’s eyes. “Everything?” “Everything.”

Laura went through everything from dating to marriage. Laura was in this situation before. They hand arguments on the daily bases, work, home, vocation, Laura was miserable. They even went to marriage therapy to fix their relationship which helped. Danny had changed and gave her respect like what she should have done before. They went on dates every Friday, went to festivals, went to New York, to the beach, everything was amazing until it all happened again. Laura came home one day and saw Danny on the couch making out with one of her friends from work, it was awful. She ran out the house straight to her father's house and told him all about it. That’s the same day she had bumped into Carmilla after spending a couple of nights with her father. She was thinking about what her father said, “she isn’t worth your time, Laura. Get someone that treats you like…..like how I treat your mother.” And her father and mother's love was beyond wonderful, great, good, etc. But Danny had apologized for a lot of things and knowing Laura, she will give a billion tries until there ain’t no more. 

“You should’ve divorced her there. She deserves to be in pain. Come on Laura you know better.” Carmilla said after listening to the whole story. 

They both had ended in Carmilla bed since her legs started hurting and between the stories they both started curling up next to each other. Laura is in between Carmilla’s legs as the vampire’s hands are protectively wrapped around Laura ‘s waist, Laura doesn’t say anything but she feels safe in her arms like they fit perfectly together. 

“That’s what I’m gonna do. I'm tired of being hurt. Imma go to the court house tomorrow.” She looked at the clock on the red nightstand. “Well today.”

Carmilla had placed a soft kiss on Laura's exposed neck and whispered it would be fine. I will help you. Which sent chills down Laura’s spin. She continued kissing her neck until she reached up towards her ear and kissed it softly, about to pull away when Laura’s hand moved her hand towards the arm wrapped around her to keep Carmilla where she was. She turned her head to look into dark orbs that showed just a bit of brown, she reached up to tangle her fingers in Carmilla's short black hair, and pulled her by the neck to connect their lips together. 

The kiss was soft and gentle. Nothing too eager, but passionate.

After pulling away, they stared at each other and that’s when Laura realized her true love wasn’t Danny, all this time it was the person right in front of her. The person who will make her feel safe ever since last year. That little crush was never gone, it was still there and decided to make an appearance. She was in love with Carmilla.


End file.
